


Not Fading Fast

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Two ficlets concerning reactions regarding the attack by Wolfram and Hart.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss never writes, he never calls, I guess the relationship is over.  But I'm still playing with his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20-20 Hindsight

X X X

Giles stared at the images coming out of Los Angeles. He’d never dreamed when Angel had called, the vampire was telling the truth. Perhaps he should’ve listened more closely to the clues in Angel’s voice. He remembered the request, replaying it in his mind as he viewed the carnage on the television screen. Had Angel sounded desperate? All he knew for sure was he had disregarded the request, ignoring it.

And look at the lives lost. The invasion, for it could be considered nothing else, took up every channel. There was no escaping it. He wondered briefly if Riley’s unit might be gearing up in an attempt to stem the tide, if they might already be on the scene, in the beige uniforms seen in the corners of some camera angles. He wondered what Buffy and Faith would say, when they found out he denied any assistance.

Closing his eyes, Giles pressed his hands to his face. He’d ignored the warning signs, the prophecies of something dire building up to happen on the West Coast. He’d brushed off a request for assistance in regard to this attack. All Hell had literally broken loose, and perhaps, he couldn’t have stopped it, but the Slayers might’ve been able to contain it a little better.

The telephone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He let it ring twice more before picking it up, stuttering out a hello. Buffy, her voice taut and worried, asked, “Giles? What’s going on in L.A.?”

He took a deep breath, wondering how he should answer.

X X X


	2. Not Fading Fast

X X X

He couldn’t believe what was coming out of Los Angeles. The world almost looked like it was coming to an end. What had happened with Angel and the others? Connor ran his hands over his hair, not even feeling his bangs falling back against his face. His mother (not really) held onto his father (not really), seeming to whisper words at the television screen. His sister (not really) cried. He couldn’t hear them over the sound of his heart thudding in his chest.

Didn’t Angel have any clue this was going to happen? Why didn’t he pass along a warning? Connor wanted to throw back his head and howl. The feral child of his dreams gnashed his teeth, preparing for the fight.

“Mom, Dad, you’ve got to go.” He propelled his not-family out of the house, into the car, slammed the door shut. “Go east, go fast, don’t look back.” Their dazed expressions at his insistence told Connor the truth – they knew, somehow, he wasn’t really theirs.

But his not-mother tried, rolling down the window, grasping at his arm. “You have to come with us!”

He forced a smile, touched her cheek. “You know I can take care of myself.” His not-sister didn’t even look up, curled in a ball in the back seat. He shook his not-father’s hand through the window – a brief hint of warmth – then they were gone, speeding down road.

Connor took a deep breath, and another. Steven snarled his approval, wanting to be set free. In just a little while, Connor would loosen those chains.

But for a few seconds more, he lived as a boy with no clue of demons –

It was enough. Time to go and fight, once more at his father’s side.

X X X


End file.
